Like or Dislike
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: She wasn't sure what to make of him. Hibari/OC. Song is "Suki, Kirai?" by Honeyworks.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Chiyo whispered angrily. There was a boy spray painting graffiti on the door to the disciplinary committee meeting room. There weren't any actual words, but there was a crude caricature of Hibari and quite a few cruder swear words.

The boy turned to her and smiled roguishly. "Come on, this asshole has it coming. He beat the crap out of me yesterday for smoking ad I wasn't even in the school, I was on the roof." he grumbled and then frowned at her. "Are you gonna tell on me?"

Chiyo snorted. "No, I don't need to. He's probably going to find out and when he does you'll only have yourself to blame." No way in hell she was going to say anything; Hibari would probably think she was in on it.

" _I wish I hadn't even seen this._ " Chiyo thought with a sigh. " _I just want to go home. I'll be late for dinner and it's nearly time for-_ "

"Oh shit!" she cursed out loud; the boy looked at her startled. "What?"

"You have to leave now! Hibari-san is-"

"Yes?"

" _Speak of the devil._ " she thought weakly; she turned around slowly and the boy looked ready to piss himself. Hibari was standing right behind her; it was nearly time for the disciplinary committee's usual meeting, but he showed up early.

He looked downright murderous; thankfully Hibari didn't seem to even register Chiyo's presence. He was staring directly at the shaking boy who had just dropped the can of paint.

"H-Hibari-san! This isn't what it looks like!" the boy looked close to tears; he clearly hadn't thought this through, and as obnoxious as he seemed, Chiyo felt a twinge of pity.

Hibari pulled out both of his tonfas. "I don't like liars. Damaging school property is against the rules." he said with cold indifference to the boys pleading.

"Please, I'll clean it up right now! It'll never happen again!" Hibari pushed Chiyo aside carelessly and approached the boy.

" _Now's my chance to escape!"_ Chiyo thought turning away.

"Oh you will clean up this mess." Hibari said as he raised his weapon. "Right after I bite you to death." he swung down one of his tonfas to crash it down on the boy's skull; he clenched his eyes and steeled his nerves, ready to take the hit.

He waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

 _"Huh?_ " he opened his eyes. _"Holy crap!"_

Chiyo stood in front of him; she had blocked the hit with her hand.

"Are you crazy?" she asked Hibari through gritted teeth; she tried to keep her pained tears from falling. "I get it, he broke the rules and he should be punished, but this is too much!"

Hibari's eyes widened slightly before his glare returned; he withdrew his weapon and studied her for a moment.

"You will not interfere. I am in charge of enforcing the rules of this school and I will use whatever methods I see fit."

He turned to the cowering boy. "Clean this up. Now." the boy nodded quickly; he ran to the nearest cleaning supply closet, got what he needed, and went straight to work.

Hibari turned to Chiyo. "Get to the nurses office."

She cringed; no way was she going to see that perverted Dr. Shamal; besides he had already left for the day. "I have to go home right away Hibari-san, and Dr. Shamal has left. I'll just be going…" Chiyo trailed off and walked away quickly.

"Herbivore."

She paused and a sense of dread welled up in her chest. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" Hibari didn't so much ask as demand to know.

"Amagawa Chiyo." she said trying to keep her voice from stuttering; Chiyo was afraid that he was going to punish her for stepping in. She stood there waiting for a few seconds.

Hbari scowled. "Why are you just standing there?"

Chiyo blinked confused. "Um…"

"Didn't you say you were leaving? Go. I have work to do." he stalked off into the meeting room without a second glance.

The boy paused in his scrubbing and turned to Chiyo. "Thank you!" he whispered and bowed his head several times; she sighed and smiled back kindly.

" _I bet Hibari's going to keep my name on his list of students to keep his eye on. Great._ " Chiyo thought ruefully; what if he was going to find a legitimate way to give her detention? It bothered her a bit; it's not like she was causing trouble, he's the one who always takes punishments too far.

"I'm home!" Chiyo called out as she entered her house; she convinced her parents that she had fallen on the way back and hurt her hand. After Chiyo had it bandaged and iced, they all ate dinner; she wanted to tell them what happened, but what could they do? Hibari practically ran the whole town, and she didn't want to worry them; it was over now at any rate. Chiyo went to sleep that night without much thought on the day's events.

Chiyo got ready in the morning and walked to school checking off her mental list of things she was supposed to bring; she neared the school entrance and made her way to go through the gate before an arm was held out in front of her.

"Amagawa, correct?" It was Hibari and he didn't look happy.

 _"Not that he ever is._ " Chiyo reminded herself; he seemed irritated and looked at her expectantly.

She tried to look Hibari straight in the eye. "Yes, you're correct. Why do you ask?"

Hibari looked at her blankly; it was as though he didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't talk back." he said shortly with a glare. "Are you headed to class?"

"Yes." Chiyo answered puzzled.

"I will make sure you get there on time. Punctuality is a high priority in Namimori." he crossed his arms as if to make a point. "Walk."

Chiyo obeyed reluctantly and began heading to her classroom once more; other students looked at the two strangely. Chiyo supposed they thought she was on death row or something and it sort of felt that way. Hibari was an ominous escort, for lack of a better term; he was completely silent and didn't spare her a glance the whole way.

"Um, I'm going to go in now." she said awkwardly as they reached the classroom.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I would think you'd thank someone for helping you."

"Oh, of course." Chiyo said confused. "Thank you very much Hibari-san." she bowed; he nodded his approval and began to leave.

"See you later." she called; immediately Chiyo wanted to smack her good hand over her mouth. Hibari paused but didn't turn around.

"Perhaps." he continued on his way; if the other students weren't so terrified they'd gawk at his retreating form.

She certainly felt like doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is it like or dislike?_

 _I don't know, I don't like you_

 _Please say like, not dislike_

 _Only you, I like you!_

 _Is it like or dislike?_

 _I don't know, these feelings won't stop,_

 _Like or dislike you?_

Hibari continued to be Chiyo's "escort" for over five months since the first time; she grew more accustomed to his presence and she had recently begun to even look forward to the walk to her class room every morning.

Of course Hibari was still his usual standoffish self, but he seemed more relaxed. He had a messed up sense of humor (Chiyo was surprised he had one to begin with); to some extent, he seemed unable to comprehend social cues. Chiyo chalked it up to him living in his own little world for so long, where the number one rule is what he says goes. At least he was efficient.

Hibari also rarely spoke, though he had stopped telling her to shut up after every sentence. Chiyo usually did most of the talking; she chatted about homework, movies, music, a funny joke she had heard, and had even tried to ask questions about his interests.

Hibari's answers were short or he simply ignored the question all together; she did manage to learn a few small tidbits:

Hibari's favorite food was hamburger steak; he had a little pet bird. He glared when Chiyo mentioned going to watch the cherry blossom petals fall, but allowed her to sit on the school roof top every other day during lunch time (as long as she sat 5 feet away from him and was quiet). He got sleepy easily and enjoyed napping in the sun.

Chiyo had even learned he was born in early May, though he wouldn't give the exact date. She asked him if he knew his birthstone was emerald.

"I don't care." Was his blunt reply; Chiyo pouted slightly.

"My birthstone is topaz, but I don't like it much. Have you ever seen rainbow quartz stones? Now that's a cool gemstone." Hibari grunted absently.

"Our star signs are complimentary; we're different but we also learn from each other. You know, your star sign really fits. I looked it up yesterday, and it says you're very stubborn, stoic, and you like routine." Hibari made a more approving grunt; she smiled wryly.

"It also says you're boring and socially awkward."

"Get to class." he ordered; Chiyo couldn't help giggling and he himself seemed faintly amused.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san; you know, the great thing about hanging out with you is that I don't feel pressured to talk." Chiyo smiled brightly.

"Hmph." Hibari turned away. "I will be busy at lunch; meet me on the roof after school, I have an important matter to discuss with you Amagawa." he said carelessly.

"Sure." Chiyo sat down at her assigned seat and didn't give the order much thought; it wasn't the first time he asked her to meet him after school. Last time he had interrogated her on why she were absent for a week. Chiyo had explained she had a fever and he reprimanded her for missing school.

" _He's probably going to nag me on why I didn't sweep up after myself last time we had lunch on the roof. What a pain."_ Chiyo couldn't decide what her opinion of Hibari was.

On one hand he was controlling, demanding, blunt, stubborn, extremely proud, and could just be plain selfish.

" _Still, sometimes it feels as if he's looking out for me."_ Chiyo mused with a small smile. Hibari would frequently scold her and point out her flaws, yet he'd also end up helping her if she really needed it; he'd usually say how he was doing it for his own reasons, which Chiyo didn't doubt. He tolerated her presence and, though it was only a bit, he had integrated her into his routine. It made Chiyo feel some what honored.

Occasionally, he'd consider her advice, but she had to make sure her suggestions weren't pushy or outright contradictory. Some days she felt like she had to walk on eggshells, but she was also grateful, because Hibari was reliable when it came down to it and most days Chiyo were almost comfortable around him.

Chiyo just couldn't shake off the feeling he was an okay person under all the ferocity and single mindedness.

" _I guess if he isn't it's not my problem; as long as he doesn't bite me to death, I'm good_." Chiyo thought before heading to the rooftop. Classes were over and she knew Hibari hated tardiness; he had zero patience and hated to wait longer than he had to for anything.

"About time Amagawa." Hibari greeted; he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"I left as soon as class was over; sorry, we aren't all super powered beings you know." Chiyo mumbled short of breath.

Hibari chose to ignore that. "Here." he tossed her a tiny paper bag; she managed to catch it with fumbling hands.

"What is it?" Chiyo asked curiously.

"Open it."

"Okay, okay." she looked into the bag and pulled out something hard and round.

It was a rainbow quartz stone.

Chiyo's mouth hung open slightly as she held it in her palm. "It's beautiful."

Hibari smirked smugly. "Then by accepting this you agree to go out with me."

Chiyo nearly snapped her neck when she turned to face him. "What?" she asked intelligently.

He sighed with impatience. "Are you deaf Amagawa? Hmph, I suppose I should call you Chiyo now…." he mused. "I'll allow you to call me Kyoya-san when we're alone, but only then, understood?" Hibari's words sounded stern, but his gaze was not as harsh as usual.

"To be clear, I don't intend on talking about marriage seriously for a long time." he said sternly.

" _M-marriage!? Who's talking about that at all?_ " Chiyo wondered in shock.

"Though I have to say now, I don't want a bunch of people there crowding at the wedding. It would be unacceptable." Hibari's tone was firm and absolute. "On that note, I don't particularly care to have a large family; three children should be good enough. We'll probably have to move to a house with plenty of room for everyone though. They would be attending Namimori of course."

Hibari nodded to himself. "Also, presently, you will not attempt to engage in public displays of affection with me on school property; it's against the rules. I suppose when it's just us I can give you some more leniency-"

"Whoa, hold on a second, I never said yes!" Chiyo shoved the stone back into the bag and into his hands. "Hibari-san, I-"

"I like you," he couldn't have sounded less romantic or bored. "And you like me, so what's the problem?" he asked as if she was being unreasonably difficult.

"I don't like you!" Chiyo said more loudly than intended; she froze at his scowl. "I mean, I don't know….Hibari-san I need some time to think."

Chiyo walked to the entrance of the stairwell and looked back at Hibari; he made no move to stop her. He stood there with the package in his hand and even though he seemed unaffected, she was struck with a stab of sadness. Hibari looked somehow lonely standing there and staring at her with an unfathomable expression; perhaps it didn't even cross his mind she would refuse. Chiyo dashed off down the stairs, past startled students who had stayed for cleanup duty, and exited the school wanting to get far away from the source of her confusion.

She looked back to the roof, but Hibari was nowhere in sight.

" _Where did that come from?_ " Chiyo thought numbly as she walked home; she went straight to her room, glad that her parents were out of town for the weekend

She really needed some time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

"How ungrateful; she has some nerve." Hibari growled; Kusakabe looked at him confused.

"Kyo-san?"

"Throw this out." Hibari threw a small paper bag at him; it was crumpled into a ball and it felt like there was something still inside.

"Yes Kyo-san." Kusakabe headed to the trash can on the other side of the room.

"Stop. Throw it in the dumpster outside. I want it out of my sight."

Kusakabe nodded respectfully and began to head for the door.

"Kusakabe. Leave it on the desk" Hibari ordered. "And go monitor the north end of the school." he got up and walked toward the window without another word.

"Okay Kyo-san." Hibari was pleased that Kusakabe refrained from voicing his concerns; not that it was his business.

Hibari huffed, remembering that day he first met Chiyo Amagawa; she was foolish then and she was foolish now. She stuck her nose in where she shouldn't have and had actually reprimanded him; he, whose job it was to keep order among these idiots. Chiyo had no right to step in; she was weak, with no fighting ability whatsoever.

But she was also prideful; she had her own strong ideals and beliefs and she had looked him straight in the eyes even though she was afraid of him.

Chiyo Amagawa was no match for him; but she refused to be disregarded, she refused to give in to her weak nature.

Hibari could respect that, as annoying as she could be. In some ways he was reminded of that loud Sasagawa who also bothered him, but who he grudgingly had to acknowledge. Chiyo wasn't loud though; she didn't challenge him to fights, she challenged how he thought, though if she was any more pushy, he'd want to bite her to death.

It was exactly that glimpse of iron that made Hibari intrigued, so he made an excuse to study her and see if she was a possible threat or a troublemaker. He soon learned Chiyo wasn't in the slightest, yet he found himself continuing the routine of accompanying her to class and he had even allowed her to join him for lunch, had conversed with her and had not felt completely reluctant to do so. Chiyo had wormed her way into his routine. She rambled and complained and yawned and had even cried once; it was hard to write with her injured hand, but exams were in a week and she didn't know what to do.

Hibari wasn't guilty in the least; still, he couldn't let a student of Namimori fail their exams and ruin the school's reputation. He had members of the disciplinary committee attend Chiyo's classes and take notes for her so that she wouldn't have to worsen her injury and have an excuse to flunk.

Hibari made sure to remind Chiyo that it was her fault he even had to do this and he expected some form of compensation. She had made him cookies; they were too sweet, but he decided it was a waste to just toss them out and ate them with his most bitter coffee.

Doing it had nothing to do with her childish sulking or the way his chest tightened seeing her smile with delight when he ate cookie after cookie. (Chiyo had also made some for the rest of the committee, but they had disappeared before any of them could have one; Hibari said it must have been mice)

Hibari sighed in irritation. " _She better not keep me waiting. I don't care what it is, but I better have an answer by Monday_."

He rolled the stone in his hand compulsively over the weekend and had to refrain from throwing it full force at every person he came across.

Meanwhile, Chiyo was torn and annoyed by it; she just didn't know how she felt.

" _Hibari can be such an asshole. Do I really want to go on a date with someone like that?_ " Chiyo had hoped when she first got asked out it would be romantic or at least in the form of a question and not a demand.

" _But that's how Hibari is."_ Chiyo reminded herself; oddly enough, remembering how he confessed made her feel just as warm as it made her ticked off.

She sighed heavily. " _But why? I don't even like him that way...why'd he have to go and just blurt it out like that?_ " Chiyo's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks burned at the memory; she couldn't understand why

 _"Maybe that's just it."_ Chiyo realized. " _Hibari asked me out in a way only he would; it was him who did it, and that fact alone makes me feel happy. He really does like me; and the_ _stone…..he was paying attention._ " she wondered if all those times he seemed to ignore her he was actually listening. It made her feel a rush of affection swell up in her chest.

" _He's never been this sweet to anyone; except maybe his bird_ …." Chiyo mused. " _He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. The only question now is do I like him? I better_ _figure it out soon._ " Chiyo thought before she fell asleep.

Chiyo knew Hibari hated to be kept waiting.

 **The next day:**

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Hibari-san?! What the hell are you doing here?" Hibari was waiting on the sidewalk right in front of Chiyo's house; his arms were crossed and he stood rigidly.

"Did you not hear me? You're going out with me; you'll be convinced and it'll put an end to your indecisiveness."

Chiyo stared at him before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at Amagawa?" his tone could cut through steel, but she couldn't help grinning.

"I should've known you'd do something like this, you're so impatient! I was going to tell you at school, but I guess I'll just have to do it now." Chiyo walked right up to him and pecked his lips.

"I like you Kyoya-san." she said pulling away.

Hibari scowled. "Hurry up Chiyo, you're going to be late and I won't hesitate to give you detention." he turned away from her and when she hesitated he softened his glare and gestured for her to walk next to him.

"I'm surprised you don't just drag me by my hair and say 'Chiyo mine' or something." she snorted.

Hibari smirked. "Well, if you insist."

"No! I'm fine, this is fine." Chiyo said quickly to his amusement. She walked a bit closer to him and he made no comment, though he did glance over at her. Hibari's gaze wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either; he slipped the quartz stone into her hand.

"Good."

 _Is it like or dislike?_

 _Now I know I like you._

 _You said like not dislike I'm so glad,_

 _I like you._

 _It's not like or dislike,_

 _Now we know, its la la la la,_

 _Liking, loving you._


End file.
